


Good Company

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Living alone would be pretty dull, but at least she has a little dog who listens to her every word.





	Good Company

"Ah, there's nothing like a glass of good wine after a hard day's work," Lynne commented as she took a sip of the pale yellow liquid swirling around in the glass. It coursed down her throat and left a gently burning sensation in her chest. She licked her lips and sat down on the couch, taking another sip.

Missile padded over and curled up next to her feet, waving his tail in the air. She reached down to rub his soft fur. He raised his head to look up at her and thumped his tail on the floor happily.

"It's a tough job being a detective. You really need a steel will to keep going with a career like this," Lynne said, sitting back against the sofa. "It's pretty hard seeing pictures of dead bodies, but I'm getting used to it. It just fires me up even more anyway. When I see those poor people who were the victims of awful crimes, I just become eager to catch the criminal who did it. Not that I've actually managed to catch one yet... I'm still a rookie detective and I haven't been put on a big case yet. Well, it's only a matter of time, right?"

Lynne hoped that one day, when she had shed the status of rookie, they would start putting her on the big cases that she dreamed of doing and then she would really become a great detective. Maybe she would even be famous like her hero, Detective Jowd. He had inspired her to take this career choice after all. Ever since he gave her that badge, she knew it was her destiny.

"Hmm, it's so quiet. I should liven this place up a little more." Lynne put the glass down and went to turn the music on. Not too loud though, she didn't want to annoy her neighbours. Missile's incessant barking was bad enough. Fortunately, putting the music on did not prompt the Pomeranian to begin his usual act of barking.

"Good boy, Missile." Lynne reached down and patted his head. It seemed like every little thing made the excitable little doggie bark so she was glad to see this particular one hadn't. She sat back down, picking up her wine glass once more, and resumed drinking.

"Drinking alone like this... huh, it's not really a lot of fun, is it? Oh well." Lynne rarely thought about this kind of thing, but tonight it was on her mind for some reason. She didn't really mind living alone too much and anyway she had Missile to keep her company. "I wonder what the future is going to bring. At the moment I'm only focusing on being a detective. Later on, I think I will make time for other things, not that I'm too concerned about it at the moment anyway. I'm only twenty, I'm still young and there's my whole life ahead of me." She sipped again and smiled cheerfully. "There's plenty of time to do things. For now, my career is the most important thing. What do you think, Missile? Will I become a brilliant detective like Detective Jowd?"

Missile got to his feet, staring intently at her then released a short bark and wagged his tail furiously.

"Is that your way of saying yes?" Lynne patted his head, a small laugh bubbling out of her chest. "Aw, thank you for that, Missile, you're such a sweet little dog. You're such a great listener too." She drained the rest of the glass and put it down. "Okay, now what? This is some great music. I'm kind of in the mood for dancing a bit actually, though it is a bit silly to be dancing by yourself. Inspector Cabanela is always trying to get me to dance but, you know, I don't think it's necessary for our careers like he seems to think so."

The redhead shrugged her shoulders, a smile flickering over her face, then got up and walked over to the other side of the room. Her feet began tapping and she swung her arms, doing a little dance. She started to sing the words flowing from the stereo, quietly just in case. She hardly wanted her neighbours to hear her singing to the music, if they were capable of hearing her over it. That would be kind of embarrassing.

The song eventually came to an end. Lynne twirled around, her hair flying into her face. "Ah, that was fun." She looked down at Missile, who had been doing his own little dance the whole time. "He's even got you dancing too, hasn't he? Heh. A dancing dog... it's not really a common sight, but then again you're pretty special, right?" She knelt down and wrapped her arms around his small body in a hug. "I'm so glad to have a dog like you."


End file.
